Love Can Break Any Stone
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: After 2 years of training in Japan...Something seems to have gone wrong, Ancient One send for the family's aid as one of their own is in grave danger...But what can they do against a maniac who can turn his opponents to stone statues? UPDATES RANDOMLY :)...Plus the return of a previous villain
1. Chapter 1

**you can pretty much guess the fluffiness in this :) i wrote this half sleeping so sorry for mistakes...my brain won't turn off until this is up xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey Bro,<em>

_For 2 years now you've been in Japan and...We miss you. WE keep wondering when you're gonna come home and to be honest...I'm going to smooch you in a bear hug xD Okay...Weird for being me but you get the idea.  
><em>

_Poor Donnie had to take his IT job again and this time he is more angry at the morons who owns a computer but doesn't know how to start the darn thing! He fricking exploded on a cranky old lady but he was scary so Mikey and I kept our distances...Until you were mentioned and poof!_

_Calm Donnie was back! You better get home soon coz I'm tempted to get My Night watcher costume out of my wardrobe again xD And we both know how much you hate it!_

_Raph_

_PS: Mikey's become a comic book seller, 6 comics and the lil'guy has scored 300$ on each book! EVERY week! Safer then being a clown on birthday parties right?_

* * *

><p>Raph had almost forgotten that he had sent the letter 2 weeks later when April came over to him "Raph, this came in the mail to day, it was in an other envelope with my address on it" "Got to be Leo!" He grinned and torn the letter open, feeling how the couch bounced twice.<p>

"I will read it out loud, calm down" He said and took one look at the letter before his emerald color just...Ran off his face and became as pale as he could get...Scaring everyone around him. Splinter took the letter and dread filled his body as Ancient One's hand write stared back at him:

_Come to Japan at once! Leonardo will not last much longer in his current state!_

* * *

><p><strong>what do you know? i want to keep this from being a chapter fic but nope xDD to tired to think or see misspellings<br>**

**but a new chapter will be posted...no promises thou, i'm going to try dead lines: either Saturdays or random day :) check you email everyday to be sure**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, the first reviews had a little fit (nothing bad xDD...yikes) and as i said before i will try to keep a reasonable update  
><strong>

**and you will hate me fro doing this xDD i couldn't come up with a villain, Shredder is getting way to old, Bishop is getting to lame to write and Stockman...oh i'm not even gonna start on that lunatic in a jar (yes i'm still stuck on 2k3/2k7):P so i picked one of my own villains :)**

***sees some killing items*...hhehe ^-^' enjoy! *Zoom***

* * *

><p>Mikey had been sitting like a ball for most of the copter ride and Raph finally got and uncurled him, before lifting up the younger and sat down again holding the poor ninja against his chest. They were all worried about their brother because Ancient one wouldn't go into detail about what happened, but they did find another note saying that they were to be picked up by Chikara-Shisho and Juto-Shisho...As if they weren't nervous enough already!<p>

If the Ninja Tribunal had been involved Leo must have cut a fricking rift in time and space with his swords (that seemed to never brake after been repaired by God know how many times). Donnie was gripping the controls so hard his hands had turned white long ago and Splinter had tried to reach Leo through meditation but to no avail.

"I see them" Donnie announced and sure enough, there were they! Chikara in dragon form with Juto standing on her back, motioning to follow them. After about 5 or 10 minuets they arrived at the Ninja Tribunal Sanctuary, carefully landing the copter in a corner of the courtyard they all jumped out. More nervous then ever.

"Hamato Splinter, if only the circumstances had been better" Juto began as Chikara changed back to her human form "But, darkness has once again risen...A darkness from your past battles 2 years ago" Looking at each other they first thought about the Shredder but they were throw down the cliff when Chikara continued.

"It is not the Shredder you've fought...Nor Tengu Shredder...But the power he possess is dangerous enough" Reaching the huge door that led to the throne room a strange light welcomed them, in the middle of the room were piles of books and scrolls, some thrown carelessly aside, other yet to be opened and some were floathing around a levitating Kon. He was deep in concentration but suddenly and lightning hit him and he was thrown back...Only to be caught by Hisomi.

Nodding his thanks Kon picked two books and threw them aside "These once are useless as well! Hisomi, the dark magic book! they are the only once we have not gone through!" In a flash Hisomi was gone and Kon noticed the arrivals "I see we have finally lost control over the situation" He said and walked over to them, returning the over they gave him.

"I had no choice but to tell them...They are his family after all" Ancient One said as he walked over to the sphere that was in the room "Anything yet?" "No, Hisomi is gathering the dark magic books. Perhaps they hold something of this...Trinket you speak of, yet I have not found anything that matches your description of it.

Raph had been quiet for almost the whole ride and now he couldn't hold himself "Would someone tell me what's going on?! Where's Leo!" Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose as he could feel the headache slowly built up, but Kon only looked at him "When we find the trinket we will tell you" "Here comes Hisomi!" Mikey said looking at the huge door way leading to the library, but when the other looked they didn't see him...Until a few moments later.

Kon opened them all and went threw every page of the book, sometimes giving Ancient One a few to see if he recognized the pictures. This kept on for a few minuets until Ancient One gasped.

"Here! This is the amulet that man had!"

Creating an illusion for all of them to see, Mikey and Donnie almost fainted at the looks of it.

The amulet looked like a skull, with snake eyes and an in carving of a snake at the forehead and two snakes acting like hair strands "Looks like that lady with snake hair..." Mikey whispered, it took Donnie a few minuets to figure out what he meant "Medusa? Could be..."

"Michelangelo is correct"

"I am?"

"He is?!" Raph and Donnie blurred out, looking between Kon and their brother "This trinket holds a small amount of her power and was given to her servants that terrorized this land...Almost 200 years before the demon came and Oroku Saki were still one of us" "Dude, just say that you are Gods, sent down to hold a balance and we are done okay? No more creepy 'thousand years' talk!"

"As you wish"

"Thank you!...Now...Where is Leo?!"

Juto answered that by lowering the sphere that had been in the room...Only for him to curse in Ancient Japanese "Kon! The vines are still alive!"

"WHAT!"

Turning around his eyes held nothing but anger, true enough, the vines around the statue were still glowing red through the cracks. But the turtles couldn't care less about the vines...Their eyes were looked on the statue in front of them.

"Leo"

* * *

><p>"...After he was hit in the back he was instantly turned to stone, and I had to bring him here hoping the Tribunal could help. We have been here for 2 months since then and I felt it was time for you to know why he has not answered your letters"<p>

They had long been escorted to a chamber and Ancient One had brought them to speed...And they could almost see it in front of them

_***Flashback***_

_"I am surprised that the villagers accepted your appearance and were willing to keep it a secret" Ancient One said, looking up at the brown cloaked figure walking beside him with a basket slung over his shoulder, where their items from the markets rested. The crossed swords had not left their place either, resting in their scabbards on their master's shell.  
><em>

_"I'm not, the villagers were attacked and I helped them. It almost felt like I was in Central America again...Thou they didn't know I was a mutant turtle"_

_The figure turned his head and Ancient One could see the blue mask that was tied around the forest green face, dark brown eyes shining even thou the hood shadowed his face "True, very true and-...What is that fellow doing all the way up here?" Stopping in their tracks they saw a red cloaked figure on the road, with a strange necklace hanging on a long chain. Leo narrowed his eyes but nether the less he picked out a cloth and put some apples, a loaf of bread, dry fruit and a flask of wine (Leo didn't kow why they had bought 3 flask of that poison) and went to the stranger._

_"If your path is long take this" He said and placed the cloth by the strangers feet, where it opened a little and showed the food. When the strange looked up, the two had got quiet a bit away from him. "Splinter never mentioned you were this...honorable" "He had traveled far and just went on fumes...You'd be too"_

_A week later Ancient One were sitting on a flat rock watching Leo preform the kata he knew and used his swords for it, beside him were a basket of scrolls specifically for swordsmanship."You may take a brake" "Don't take brake at home, if the guys finds out...I won't hear the end of it" Leo said and suddenly stopped when he noticed something not to far from them...  
><em>

_The hooded stranger!_

_Ancient One was speechless at the sight of him but Leo felt a few of his scar ache like they were new...but these once hurt more..."Fuck..." He muttered before the figure shot towards him like a bullet._

_The poor old ninja master could barely make out Leo as two blurs clashed against each other, one green one red. Some times the hooded man stopped to look around where the turtle was before Leo kicked him like a foot ball, he smacked right into a boulder and shook his head to clear it but several kunai and shurikens trapped him and Leo stood in front of him.  
><em>

_"Now...Talk will your head is on your shoulders! Who are you?"_

_"You should know that dear pet..."_

_The hood fell back but before Leo could do anything the man struck him in the chest and Ancient One watched in horror as Leo was instantly turned to stone...His face twisted in shock and pain._

* * *

><p>"Who ever he is knew Leonardo and he in turn knew him"<p>

Raph got up and left the room, Splinter fell deep in thought and Donnie tucked Mikey in before joining him, wishing his father good night. Ancient One soon left as well to get some rest and some thinking. The old rat knew he couldn't focus so he got up and followed Raph, finding him in the throne room where Leo was.

"...-was he Leo? Please if you can hear me then tell me! You may be stone but I know you can hear me!" Raph begged as he grasped Leo's shoulders, feeling how cold the stone was "Please...Please..." Splinter watched how Raph slowly sunk to his knees and cried, hand finding Leo's free hand that wasn't holding a katana. Looking close Splinter could see that Leo's eyes were not visible...Like he had gone blind.

Making his way towards his heart broken soon he pulled him in a hug "I have tried to reach him through meditation...He is not there..." Raph shook his head in denial, saying over and over that Leo was there...That they would restore him to himself and find the bastard that did it...

...but how were they going to find the red cloaked stranger that seemed to be a ghost?

* * *

><p><strong>second chapter :) longer then chapter one so if this is long enough tmntlover2013 then name how long you want it xDD next chapter will be up soon...just don't know when soon is coz of school :P<br>**

**you barely have energy when you get home xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**clam down calm down xDD**

**i'm writing as fast as i can! I'm planning both chapter and when the mystery cloak dude is going to be revealed so be pe-...oh forget it xDD you guys are going volt nuts**

* * *

><p>Walking outside helped a little...<p>

Seeing his brother in his stone prison was torture!

Mikey sat down and sighed, feeling how his chest ached in pain. He wanted his big brother...Sure he had Donnie and Raph but Leo always knew how to comfort him. Suddenly a cry was heard nearby and Mikey got so scared he flew at least 2 feet before landing in a pile of himself, taking a closer look in the bushes there was a cage with...

A baby dragon?!

Going through his belt to see if he had something to get the cage open he found that his lock picks wouldn't work "Be right back lil'guy!"

...

"Now where did you say you found the poor thing?" Donnie asked, carrying his magic bag over his shoulder and Raph muttering behind him "Here!" Mikey parted the bushes and saw how their eyes went wide.

"Aww!"

"HOLY SHIT! It's a mini version of Leo's dragon!" Raph shouted, only then did Mikey take a closer look at the dragon and his jaw hit the ground...No jokes. Donnie opened his bag and got out a torch "Can you back away from the lock? This could burn you" He almost dropped the tool when the dragon did what he asked...He moved to the back of the cage!

Donnie closed his mouth with a pop and used the torch to get the lock open, Mikey carefully picked up the dragon and started to cuddle with it "Can I-...No of course I can't!" He stop himself but suddenly the dragon flapped his wings and flew away, causing the brother to go after it. After some turns, jumps and crashing, the dragon flew into the library and grabbed a book from the selves.

"Got ya!" Raph looked annoyed but inside he was almost dying of laughter! The baby dragon was so small that when he cupped his hands together the baby dragon disappeared...Only to plop it's little head from his trap. "I don't care if it looks like Leo's dragon! It's so cute!" Raph turned to see Donnie struggling to hold Mikey back, both smiling at the dragons trap. The second eldest grinned as he opened his hands and placed the dragon on Mikey's shoulder, picking up the book that had fallen.

Strangely the book had opened on a page about the cobra snake, looking at the dragon again the little runner took of again...This time he landed on Leo's sword that was in 'stone grip', the second resting in it's scabbard. "What are you trying to tell?!" Raph asked, holding the book and looked at the dragon that, surprisingly, shook his little head and pointed at a man statue by the door...Then the book...And then Leo...

Poor thing zipped to hide behind Leo when three explosions erupted, shaking the whole place and several book towers fell as the chi inside them erupted like volcanic beams, their bodies glowing in their chi markings.

"COBRA!"

* * *

><p>Not to far away from there on the road, the man stop in his tracks when he heard a roar that sounded nonhuman screaming his name...The look of surprise soon turned into a grin of madness "They found him...Good!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>and that's my cue to RUN THE HECK AWAY!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**School got in the way xDD found no energy to update till now**

* * *

><p><em>"You're not going anywhere!"<br>_

_Leo sighed as is brothers went crazy of the news, he was to be sent to Japan for 2 years and Splinter refused to change his mind._

_"Raphael, You brother is going and that is fa-"_

_"WAS I TALKING TO YOU YA DAMN RAT?!"_

_Everyone's jaw and reached the floor by then and no one reacted much when he stormed out of the lair, Splinter's mind had stopped and the two youngest had fainted, Leo's head was tilted so his face was shadowed when he walked after Raph. _

_Knowing where his brother would go when he was looking for a fight and where he would go after, Leo waited for him by the second location. Soon he felt shaking arms surround him and he placed his hand on Raph's shaking forearm, stroking it to comfort his brother. Raph hid his face in Leo neck and cried, his emotions were erupting at the same time and he felt like braking apart._

_Slowly, the eldest turned around and pulled him against his chest and hugged him tight, kissing his temple, cheek and forehead to calm the younger._

_"W-Why do you h-have to g-go? W-we're only b-braking apart *sniff* when y-you're g-g-gone" Raph whispered and placed his ear on Leo's chest, listening to the soft sounds of Leo's heart. Leo did say anything as he placed a hand on the back of Raph's head and rocked them both, since the motion worked on a upset Mikey it should work with Raph...Which it did!_

_"I love you so much...I know how much this hurts you but...Please Raph, take care of them...Of the city" Leo mumbled and drew back to look into Raph, still tear-filled, eyes. The fire in them had gone out and made the amber eyes look dull. _

_Seeing the love in Leo's eyes, Raph nodded and lowered his head and felt how Leo placed a soft kiss on his forehead "I love you Raphael...You're my best friend and (God damnit if you tell them!) my favorite little brother"_

* * *

><p><strong>flashback to the day when Leo left them and the last moment he shared with Raph before Cobra returned :) <strong>

**I've noticed that I have so much to do so i would very much like to have someone who is willing to help out with the chapters, plz send a pm and i will make sure you get the chapter to work with.**

**just take your time to think about it if you want to help out and take you time writing the chapter.**

**would be very happy if help is given**


	5. Chapter 5

"When I find that bastard I swear I will lose it and go psycho on him!" Raph bellowed, smacking yet another pillar until it crumbled to the ground. Raph looked over to his other two brothers.

Donnie sat looking over a poster of the human anatomy looking for most vital spot that would cause Cobra paralysis and excruciating pain. Donnie always told everyone he was just an engineer not a doctor but from the look on Donnie's face with the poster of the human anatomy and all the medical books that were scattered on the ground this only meant on thing; Cobra was going to be vivisected alive.

Mikey on the other hand was playing with the baby dragon, calling him Leo. Raph and Donnie still remember the battle with Cobra that almost ended with Leo's death. Even though his childlike expression and happiness that he was showing everyone they all knew that Mikey was the one to look out for.

His rage towards Cobra was something that even Raph refused to cross; the only good thing was the little dragon. Raph believes that because the dragon looks almost like Leo when he is in his dragon form that it's the only thing keeping their baby brother sane.

Raph listen closely as Mikey was playing with the little dragon; laughing and smiling reminded him of all the good times he had with his brothers, especially with Leo.

* * *

><p>"Got ya!" He laughed but the dragon just flopped up and down on Mikey's shell, if it really was Leo then he knew how ticklish Mikey was.<p>

The dragon looked over towards Raph; Raph averted his eyes. Not wanting to remember Leo he tried to block out the little dragon and focus all of his attention on finding Cobra and skinning him until he told them how to fix Leo. Raph felt two small claws land on his shoulder, Raph tried to forget about the dragon but his curiosity got the better of him, taking a quick peek he slowly turned his head.

The little dragon just stared him in the eyes and somehow gave him a sense of comfort and protection.

'_Something Leo does when any of us needed saving.' _Raph thought.

Raph opened his hand to have the little dragon walk into it; instinctively the dragon walked into Raph's hand and still stared at him with his piercing light blue eyes. Raph was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear Master Splinter call his name.

"Raphael." Splinter spoke. Raph broke out of his trance and turned his attention towards Splinter; the little dragon flew off Raph and landed on Leo's shoulder. The little dragon watched Splinter explain the situation with the Tribunal and what to do about Leonardo's state.

* * *

><p>"It has come to my attention that we are dealing once again with Cobra my sons. We must tread carefully for your brother's sake." Splinter stated, just giving the news about Cobra and Leo's life in one sentence shredded ten years off but needed to continue.<p>

"The amulet that turned your brother into stone is very powerful, just one look into the eyes will turn you into stone but there is a way to reverse but we need the amulet in whole. If there is even the slights crack the power of Medusa will be lost and your brother will remain in his stone imprisonment forever. I need you three to be on your toes, if any of you find Cobra do not I repeat do not engage him, use your chi to signal the Tribunal and follow him until they arrive.

They are able to resist the power of Medusa but only a short amount of time, we will use this to grab the amulet and return to save your brother. My sons, I need to know if you can put aside your mindset of revenge against Cobra. If you cannot do it for me then do it for your brother." Splinter said, turning his head towards Leo. The others followed suit, the vines continued to grow red and were also growing around Leo more and more.

"Master Splinter on our honor we will do whatever it takes to free Leo, even if we can't skin Cobra alive the next time we meet. Leo's life is more important to us than watching the life drain out of Cobra's eyes."

Raph said his gaze never broke from his older brother as they watch the pedestal that he was on start to descend into the floor. Leo was much safer in the underground cavern than out in the open.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell them the rest did you Splinter."<p>

The Hamato family turned their heads towards the voice; it was Kon walking into the room with the book of dark magic floating around him.

"They need to know everything before they meet with this Cobra." Kon stated. Splinter sighed heavily the stress of Cobra's return and Leo's state was causing him to feel the pains in his heart that were at first only slight but started to grow stronger with every breathe he took.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Raph yelled. Kon looked Splinter in the eyes and shook his head.

"As your father has told you we need the amulet in whole to return your brother from stone but there is another condition about the amulet and your brother's state that you need to know." Kon said. Kon watched as the Hamato family held onto every word he just said as if it were there only life line to their brother.

"The amulet not only has to be in one piece but we need the person who casted the spell onto your brother, we need Cobra captured alive and brought here or else the amulet will not work and…"

"WHAT!" Kon was caught off by the outburst from the turtles. Each of the turtles in their own way was trying to find out what possible reason they had to deal with Cobra and not just killing him like they continued to do.

After twenty minutes of Raph yelling and ranting about Cobra and everything that they went though just to kill him and Donnie telling Kon that not only bring Cobra back here alive would be like bring a doe into a den full of starving lions. While Raph and Donnie continued on their never ending road of Cobra, Mikey just stood in silence looking at his elder brother and just placed his mind on an endless loop of everything Cobra had put Leo because of Leo the Lion, just thinking about it turned Mikey's blood to ice; sending shivers up his spine.

"If you let me explain then maybe we can get this over with, time is not on our side." Kon said rubbing index and thumb between his eyebrows. Raph and Donnie finally calmed down enough to listen to Kon's explanation while Mikey broke out his traced and just blankly stared at Kon. There was an eerie silence until Raph broke it.

"What do you mean time isn't on our side?" Raph asked. "Let me tell you first about Cobra and then we will get back to my earlier statement." Kon said. Raph nodded and Kon continued with his tale.

"The amulet will only work for someone on two conditions, if they are a descent of Medusa herself or if they are willing to give all of their humanity and will as a human to become what you turtles call a god. Losing everything that once made him a man and turning him into a creature bent on turning their most hated enemies to stones.

If they were to agree to this then the amulet becomes a part of them and even if we retrieve we cannot command it and will it to free your brother. Not only that if the amulet if taken away by force or a great distance away from its master it will not only stop working but shatter into dust; protecting itself and its master from anyone else trying to use its power. "

* * *

><p>"Now for my earlier statement" Kon added. Walking over to Leo and opening his hand the little jumped off Leo's stone body and into Kon's palm.<p>

"Your brother was turned to stone two months ago and has remained in this state since; I just got through the entire book about the amulet and have discovered once again something dire. The person in stone is still somewhat alive when they are transformed into this state but apportion of their life force is changed into a spirit animal.

Now we all know your brother's spirit animal is this dragon so we can all assume that this dragon is like your life line to your brother. But at a cost, the dragon life is connected to your brother and if anything happens to the dragon will happen to your brother." Kon said.

The turtles were uneasy as they looked at Leo and then the little dragon, Donnie was the only one with enough courage and strength to ask the dreaded question,

"So if the dragon were to get hurt then something would happened." Kon nodded, "So if the dragon were to die then…" Donnie couldn't finish his sentence but looked up to see Kon nod his head yes once again.

"Yes, if the dragon were to die then your brother would also, the stone statue of your brother would start to crack and then finally crumble into dust. " Kon said looking at the turtles.

Mikey finally collapsed and falling onto his knee he started balling out crying out Leo's name over and over. Don fell as the strength from his body finally dissipated into the air, using what he had left to comfort Mikey.

Raph stood strong for his younger brothers but sprinted out of the room to the outside patio, the sounds of Raph throwing everything he had in his stomach sent shivers up the Hamato family's spine. Splinter walked over to the nearest column that Raph didn't punch and leaned heavily against it. Kon closed his eyes and walked out of the room with the little dragon still in his hand. Looking over his shoulder to the Hamato family as it started to crack and crumble from everything that just happened.

'_May the forces of good be on your side Kame.'_ Kon thought carrying the dragon out of the room and into the chamber with the other Tribunal.

* * *

><p>"You told them, didn't you?" the Ancient One asked. Kon looked over to the Ancient One and said, "It had to be known."<p>

The Ancient One shook his head and walked out to join his family in their time of grieving.

Kon focused his energy into his hand until a transparent light blur orb appeared. The little dragon looked at this orb and walked into it. The flames that gave the chamber light quickly eased its glow just as the dragon and the orb combined, leaving the room in total darkness. The little dragon changed back into its true form, the blue flame that Leo received from the Chairman. The flame was strong and glowed brightly in the dark chamber.

Kon looked at the other Tribunal member and spoke,

"The flame is starting to fail and when the flame fails so will Leonardo's life."

* * *

><p><strong>give your thanks to Shadow-star Hatake :) <strong>

**right now i've n the hand of a nasty cold xP so my brain is a bit foggy xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm starting to wonder if I need a tissue box nearby xD**

* * *

><p>"Calm down Raph. *crashing noise*ok then maybe just a little?" Mikey asked while holding the 'Dragon Leo' in his arms as he watch his older brother's fuse slowly reaching dwindle down and when it blew you better be in the next country.<p>

Raph only calmed down a bit when the dragon sneezed and blue flames burst out of its mouth. This caused Mikey to jump in surprise and fall onto his bottom and knocking books down from the shelves; causing them to land all over and some even hitting his head.

"Come here knucklehead." Raph said extending his hand out to help Mikey. Mikey grab Raph's hand and with a little effort pulled Mikey to his feet. Shrugging his shoulders he started to remove a book from his head when the dragon dived at Mikey; causing him to drop the book on the ground. The little dragon flew and landed on the book cover. Staring at the turtles almost telepathically telling them to grab the book.

Don walked over and picked up the book; placing the little dragon on his shoulder he started to skim the each entry as his brothers looked over his shoulder.

"Ahem do you mind." Don asked with a annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry Donnie." Raph and Mikey said in unison. Raph walked back over to where Leo was being stored; lying on his shell he started to remember the first week without Leo.

_~Flashback~_

_Raph stretched his entire body as he made his way to kitchen. Mikey was making breakfast while Don was helping Splinter get into his seat. Raph took his place at the table and closed his eyes; trying to still hear the noise of steel slicing through the air or the sound of heavy breathing, something to remind him that his older brother was still here with them and not traveling to Japan to see the Ancient One. Donnie got Splinter his tea and everyone else coffee._

_"Shell" Don muttered under his breath. Everyone looked up to see that Donnie placed a cup of tea not just for Splinter but for._

_"Leo" Raph whispered._

_Splinter closed his eyes and bowed his head, Mikey went back to his cooking while Raph just stared into his mug. Donnie was about to take the cup when Splinter raised his hand, slowly Splinter stood up from his seat and walked over to the other cup of tea. Splinter picked up the mug with a shaking hand and walked over to the sink, emptying the cup into the sink he walked back over to his seat; leaving the empty mug on the counter to be cleaned._

_Silence took over the family, the only sound of in the make shift kitchen was the sizzling from the pan and even that was being blocked out. The empty chair at the head of the table was the only thing the family would stare at until Mikey started serving everyone._

_"Here you go guys one for everyone. Now can someone go get-"Mikey smacked his hand to his mouth._

_Looking down at his hand he saw the breakfast he made every day and the one extra plate he would make for Leo. Raph quickly stood up, taking the plate from Mikey's hand he quickly smashed the plate on the ground. Glass fragments and food spilled and scattered on the ground._

_"Raphael, what is the matter." Splinter demanded._

_Raph panted heavily, suppressing he instinct to yell, he sprinted out of the lair and into the sewers. Looking around to see if anyone followed him, Raph started to yell at the top of his lungs, smashing his fist into the stone wall of the sewer until his knuckles bled._

_Raph continued until all of his adrenaline vacated his body and he collapsed into a small stream of sewer water. Raph didn't care about getting wet in fact it helped out a lot. Masking the tears that started to form and fall off his face and into the small stream, his body shivering from the cold sewer as it met with his slightly warmer reptilian skin._

_'Nothing is gonna be the same' Raph thought._

_For the next few months the same routine still played out for the day, the morning breakfast where Donnie and Mikey forgot that Leo wasn't there anymore, causing Raph to run out the lair and return soaked and shivering from lying in the sewer water. Then the afternoon practice and sparring, and odd number placed one of the turtles on the side lines forced to watch and remember that their eldest brother was with his new master._

_Finally the evening would come and they would venture out to the roof tops, playing ninja tag or hide and seek, but when they either found everyone or tagged the last turtle they would remember that they were one turtle short. It was finally six months later that it fell into everyone's mind that Leo wasn't there. No more extra portions of breakfast or tea, no more pondering about their eldest brother. No, Leo was now out of their sync and soon they fell into their own little routines of what they did to pass the time until Leo returned._

_Letters back and forth about their adventures helped but on the holidays and each of their birthdays, each turtle face them with a solemn face; one person's disappearance left a void in everyone's life._

_~End of Flashback~_

Raph quickly wiped his face, tears started to form as he remembered the long nights he would stay up and wonder if Leo was going to step into the lair and 'I'm home.' Raph looked over to his younger brothers, Donnie was still reading the book that the little dragon landed on while Mikey was playing with the little dragon, and Splinter was communing with the Tribunal with the Ancient One on how to deal with Cobra.

"Got it" Donnie exclaimed, startling everyone in the room. The little dragon flew and landed on Donnie's shoulder while Raph and Mikey walked over and sat near Don.

"What did you find out Donnie?" Raph asked.

"I know how to find Cobra." Donnie stated. Mikey and Raph looked at each other

"Um…. Donnie know when Cobra's near cause of our chi marks." Mikey said.

Don shook his head and said, "Yes we know when he is near but we don't know where he is. With what I read this book we'll be able to find Cobra and get the Tribunal to drag him back here so we can free him and finally kill him."

Raph and Mikey smiled, Mikey was jumping up and down with excitement while Raph panted Donnie on the back.

"So how do we find him?" Mikey asked. Donnie looked at the ground with a sad look.

"Tell us Don what do we need to do to find Cobra." Raph stated. Donnie pointed at the little dragon.

"We need the dragon to focus some of Leo's chi energy so that we can follow it to find Cobra." Donnie stated. Raph and Mikey looked at each other, "English Don." Raph said with his arms crossed against his chest.

Don sighed, "Leo was the last person to see Cobra and to see the amulet. The amulet bonded Leo 'spirit with his when he used the amulet on him. So to find Cobra we need Leo but because he is still imprisoned in stone we need his spirit animal but in a different form, we need-" "To do no such thing."

Donnie, Raph, and Mikey turned around to see the Tribunal members, Splinter and the Ancient One standing behind them.

"You will not use your brother's spirit animal to find Cobra." Kon stated.

"Why the hell not, it's the only way to find Cobra and to free Leo." Raph barked back. Splinter glared at Raph.

"You don't know the other half of what would happen if your brother's spirit in its most vurenable state were to find Cobra." Kon said. Don, Raph, and Mikey looked at each other and then the little dragon that was now in Kon's palm.

"Yes, placing your brother's spirit animal into its purest state would help you find Cobra but at a cost." Kon took a deep breath concentrating, he forced energy into his palm and formed a sphere, the little dragon flew into the sphere and in a flash of blinding light the dragon turned into a bright blue flame.

"This is your brother's life force, given to him by the council and chairman of the Zodiac. This replaced Leo the Lion and gave your brother the freedom to return to you and never worry about disappearing ever again. In this form your brother's life is very fragile but it also very powerful. You can merge your chi with your brothers' and become unstoppable for a short period of time. But in doing so places your brother's life in danger because of what is already happening to him." "Wait what's happening to Leo?" Raph interjected.

"Look into the flame Kama and see what is happening." Kon said extending his arm out to the turtles. Each of them looked into the flame, flickering and sparking the warmth of the flame made each of them feel protected but when they stared deeper into the flame they started to see what Kon was trying to tell them.

"T-the flame its s-starting t-to…" Don tried to speak but he didn't have the courage to say because if what he said was true then stating it would make it the news even more discouraging.

"Yes Donatello, it is as you were saying the flame is slowly failing so your brother is dying. If we don't find Cobra in the next three days your brother will be forever entombed in his cold prison and begin to perish. "Kon stated.

There was silence throughout the room, no one dared to speak or move. It was almost like the earth itself stopped. Mikey collapsed to his knees and started to cry uncontrollable, Donnie tried to comfort Mikey but even he saw that once again Cobra held their eldest brother's life in his hands. Raph on the other hand stood strong for his family, shredding no tears he walked over to Kon and asked,

"What else do you need to tell us?"

Kon nodded, "Yes Kama, the three of you know that you can merge with your brother's flame and become unstoppable but the same can be said about Cobra. He holds a tremendous amount of power thanks to the amulet and more than likely planned for you three to use your brother's life force to track him down. If he gets a hold of your brother's life force and merges with it then we will no longer try to retrieve Cobra alive. We will-"

"Don't say it!" Mikey cried out covering his ears and shutting his eyes tightly.

Kon deeply sighed, "We will need to destroy Cobra and your brother as well."

Night had fallen onto the Ninja Tribunal, they already broken the news about Leonardo's life and the cost of find Cobra through their brother. Kon looked at the other members of the Tribunal and back at the sphere that he was still holding on. The flame was still flickering brightly in the dim lit chamber room; still they all could see the difference between the glows from yesterday to today.

Chikara and Juto walked over to Kon and stood in front of the flame, the blue light casting off a blue tint onto their bodies. Illuminating Chikara's green eyes and deeping Juto's sapphire eyes, Chikara was the first to break the silence,

"We need to find this Cobra and bring an end to this. If we don't not only would it mean another life lose to the amulet but also ensured chaos and destruction just as the Tengu Shredder."

"Yes but if we were to use Leonardo to find Cobra then we would be risking everyone's life if Leonardo's life were to fall his hands." Juto said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile~ (In the cave where they retrieved the second artifact of the Tengu Shredder)<p>

Water trickled down off the stalagmites into small pools of water that emptied into a stream that ran out of the room. A hooded figure stood in the middle of the room where the location of the second artifact was being held. The figure carefully removed an object from a pouch that was tied around its waist. Slowly the figure placed the object in the water, the object slowly sank to the bottom of the pond. The figure watched as the pool of water to part and an underwater alter started to rise up from bottom of the pond. The figure stepped onto the water and made its way until he was greeted with a lead box adore with gold on the edges and a Greek mythological figure on the top.

Backing a way slowly the hooded figure slowly removed the hood from its head, revealing a human face with burn scar angling across from the top of the head over the left eye and onto its ear, green scales appeared under his ear and ran until they were they met his jaw. He opened his now eyes which were now yellow and cat eyed; his smile revealed his teeth were now sharp and pointed at the tip. The top of his head was shaved with only a little fuzz left on the top.

He rubbed his hand over the encarved figure and whispered

"Soon my Master, once those turtles use the dragon to find me you and I will turn everything to stone for my name is Cobra."

* * *

><p>The scales of Leonardo's life were going back and forth. If they were to find Cobra through Leo's flame they would risk Cobra using that power but if they didn't Leo would be lost and Cobra would be roaming the world in search for more power and the heads of the Hamato family.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>very sorry for the late chapter!<br>**

**and i have to once again give credit to Shadow-Star Hatake for helping me out :3 very unsure of how many chapter i want this to be...perhaps 11 or 12 is enough**


	7. Chapter 7

When the Hamato family heard about what was happening to Leo and the consequences of what could happen if Leo's avatar were to fall into the hands of Cobra forced the worst out of everyone. Mikey continued to sob most the night; laying his head on his father's lap while clinging tightly to his waist. Anytime anyone tried to remove Mikey from Splinter side, he would shake his head and rub the tears that were falling off his eyes and onto his father's tear soaked kimono.

Raph on the other hand went berserk and started thrashing the temple until Kon kicked him out and into the forest where he could focus all of his rage and frustration on things less priceless. Hopefully when Raph would return he would be less like his wild uncontrollable self and more of the big brother that his younger brothers could lean on.

But the cool headed Donnie just sat in front of his stoned older brother and talked to him about anything he could think of. Everything that they had gone through to things that he never got the chance to talk to him about. Donnie kept his eyes closed the whole time when he spoke to his eldest brother; imagining him in the flesh rather than the stone figure comforted him. Donnie remembered a time when after the events with Draco and being sent to future where there was nothing but destruction and chaos caused by the Shredder.

It was bad enough that he was placed during a time where his brothers no longer called themselves that but worse of all being the cause for each of their deaths. Leo would skip meals, hours of sleep, being both emotional and physical exhausted just to make sure that he was fine. Anytime he awoke from one of nightmares about the period he was in, Leo would be the first to rush in and comfort him for the night. Rubbing soothing circles on his shell and lending his shoulder for Donnie's tears. Donnie needed Leo more than anyone would believe but with everything that has been happening to them and the over whelming odds against them it was almost hopeless to save Leo in time. Something that was shattering each of the Hamato family's hearts bit by bit.

'_Please Leo hold on, we'll get you back...somehow' _Donnie thought falling asleep between Leo and his father's side.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~<p>

It was close to midnight and Raph was still taking out his aggression on the forest. Anything that moved or was in his way Raph tore through that obstacle and continued to hunt for Cobra. Just because the Tribunal, the Ancient One, and his father told him not to go looking for Cobra didn't mean he was going to listen. At this point of time and anger, really the only person that could break him out of his trance was Leo. But the memory of his brother in his stone prison and Kon's warning kept replaying in his mind, which made his exhausted bruised body continue to move forward. The only thing that was keeping him from being in his older brother's arms was the one causing his family all of this grief and pain; Cobra.

"Argh!" Raph yelled smashing his fist into the trunk of a tree. Raph pressed his shell against the tree trunk, collapsing on the ground, Raph looked around to see if anyone followed him. Seeing no one was near, Raph let out a small sob that grew and grew until he finally broke down. Calling out the name of the brother that couldn't hear his voice, the brother who left them for two years, the brother who now is on the verge of dying.

Raph's entire body shook at these thoughts. Suddenly Raph felt a small presence on his shoulder, slowly opening his eyes Raph turned his head to see Leo's avatar looking at him.

"Hey there little fella." Raph whispered opening the palm of his hand the little dragon jumped from his shoulder and into his hands. Raph watched as the little dragon walked in a circle in his hands until it finally stopped and started to lie down but instead of resting its head the dragon just looked up at Raph and stared at him.

Raph and the little dragon sat together in silence, the only sound was the wind blowing the leaves of the trees and all the little creatures that lived in the forest.

"What do you want me to do?" Raph asked the dragon. Dragon just stared at Raph, standing back up the dragon turned around and stared at the trail of destruction Raph left.

"What me to go back?" Raph asked. The dragon shook his head. "Then what, the only other thing to do is continue on this path of destruction or what Master Splinter and Leo do best and mediate." The dragon nodded his head.

Raph cocked his head to the side. "You want me to keep destroying the forest?" Losing the last of his patience the dragon blew blue flames into Raph's face. Raph dropped the dragon and covered his face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Raph yelled. The dragon just stared at him, Raph chuckled.

'Just like all the fights me and Leo out in.' Raph thought.

Raph waved his arms in surrender, "Alright , alright, I'll mediate."

Raph sighed, "This is going to be a pain." Getting himself ready to mediate, the little dragon flew into his cupped hands. Raph shrugged at this, closing his eyes, he lowered his breathing and his heart rate.

The dragon watched as Raph was getting closer and closer to the astral plane, just as Raph was about to enter the astral plane the little dragon's eyes started glowing white; Raph's chi marks appeared on his body and started growing just as strongly as the dragon.

* * *

><p><em>~Astral Plane~<em>

_Raph slowly opened his eyes. The astral plane was just as it normally was; nothing but white. Raph looked around to see something was different this time._

'_A door' Raph thought. Walking over to the door, Raph took the knob between his fingers and slowly opened the door. The still confused Raph walked through the door into what appeared to be another world. The door Raph used slammed shut and merged itself back with the world. Raph jumped at the door and started slamming his fist in the air trying to get the door to reappear._

"_You know you're just hitting the air, right?"_

_Raph's entire body froze, slowly turning around to the voice Raph stared with wide eyes._

"_Leo." Raph muttered._

_Raph ran over to his older brother, Raph was about to throw himself at Leo but a small barrier appeared between them. Raph growled and started pounding the barrier walls; desperately trying to get to his older brother. Leo shook his head, "It's never going to work Raph."_

_Raph was breathing heavily looked at Leo._

_Leo was transparent but looked like his normal self and not the stone figure that was in the Tribunal temple. But what boiled Raph's blood were cuffs on his arms and legs, and one on his neck. They all connected to a longer chain that was bolted to the ground a few feet away from where Leo was sitting. A picture of a cobra was engraved on the cuff on Leo's neck. Leo smiled sadly both of his hands were cuffed together but when he stood on his knees he was able to place his hands on the face of the barrier. Raph followed Leo's lead and placed his hands on the face of the barrier._

_They both smiled, may have been a barrier separating them but they both were together again._

"_Leo how am I talking to you, Splinter has tried over and over to contact you but he was never able to reach you. We all thought that meant you were dead." Raph said looking away from his older brother's gaze._

_Leo smiled and said, "I think you know the answer Raph. My avatar is the key to all of this."_

_The ground started to shake, Leo and Raph looked at the bolt that was holding the chain. The bolt glowed with a Cobra on the side of it. The chain that was allowing Leo to get as close as he could to Raph was starting to drag him away from Raph._

"_LEO!" Raph shouted._

_Leo struggled as the chain was growing shorter and shorter._

"_Raph I give you permission to use my avatar to find Cobra. Use me to find him, stop him so that he doesn't resurrect her!" Leo shouted, looking at the bolt and the chain he knew there connection was about to be cut off._

"_Who?" Raph shouted. Raph fell to his knees the ground under him was crumbling and the ceiling and walls were starting to cave in around him. Raph knew he had to cut his connection with Leo or else he would be trapped in the astral plane but he had to know who they had to stop Cobra from._

_Leo struggled more and to get back to Raph but the more he struggled the more the chain shorten. Leo looked up at Raph, Leo knew he wasn't going to leave unless he got his answer but it would only make Raph want to stay more._

"_Raphael it's time to leave. Use me to find Cobra and stop him." Leo commanded. With little strength left in his body Leo concentrated all of it to push Raph out of the astral plane and back into his own mind. The chain finally stopped when Raph was pushed out the room._

_Leo collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, his body was starting to become more and more translucent but that wasn't the whole picture. Leo knew that if Raph saw what was truly happening to him that he would have tried to stay to help him or tried to bring their father and little brothers to his side. Leo closed his eyes and let out a sigh, the mark of Cobra on his cuffs started to glow brightly. Leo kept his eyes tightly closed, biting the bottom of his lip. His legs and arms were completely turned to stone, the magic from the amulet was stronger than he thought and was now making its way across his plastron. And if it reaches his heart and turned it to stone not only would Leo be trapped but he would just be another vessel for his master._

'_Please Raph forget about me and stop Cobra. I rather die than have him use me to enslave the world with her.' Leo thought._

* * *

><p>~Back in the Forest~<p>

Raph slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. Looking up, Raph saw it was getting close to morning and his family was probably worried about him. Raph looked down in his lap, Leo's avatar was sleeping in his lap with his head resting on his knee. Rah chuckled, carefully picking the dragon up into his hands Raph started to make his journey back to his family to tell them the news.

It was about an hour later when Raph returned to the temple. Mikey was still clinging to their father's lap while Donnie sat in front of Leo. Splinter looked up from Mikey and said, "Raphael where have you been all night? We were all very worried about your safety."

"Sorry master but I needed to clear my head and I needed to talk to someone." Raph said as he walked over to his father and baby brother. Sitting in front of their father, Raph told Splinter about what happened to him and even the part with his meeting with Leo.

As soon as Leo's name came up, Mikey and Donnie broke out of their respective trances and place all of their attention on Raph. Raph talked about what was happening to Leo and what he wanted them to do.

"So Leo does want us to use his avatar to find Cobra." Donnie said. Raph nodded.

"Yeah he was pretty adamant about it. And that we need to stop Cobra from doing something else, something about his true master and resurrecting her or something."

Donnie closed his eyes and concentrated on everything he had read about the Cobra. Mikey on the other hand looked at Raph and Leo's avatar. Picking the dragon up Mikey was about to try and make contact with Leo when Raph yelled at him to stop.

"Mikey I just got back from wherever I was and from the looks of it; it doesn't look like the connection will be there. Beside look at Leo's avatar." Mikey looked down at the dragon. The once vibrant blue and silver armored green skin dragon was now had pale green skin and when he blew his flame it was smaller and weaker than before. Mikey pulled the dragon closer to his face and started to cry once again.

"So you have returned."

* * *

><p>The Hamato family turned to see the Tribunal stand in the doorway with the Ancient One. Kon walked over to Mikey and with some resistant took Leo's avatar from Mikey and walked back over to the Tribunal. Mikey quickly stood up and was about to run over and take Leo's avatar back when Raph and Donnie grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back over to their father.<p>

Kon once again concentrated until an orb appeared in his hand, dropping the dragon into the orb, everyone watched as the dragon started to change its form into a flame.

"See what is happening to your brother." Kon stated. Every watched the flame glow starting to grow smaller and smaller.

"We all know what is happening and we can still do nothing." Kon said.

Raph stood up and walked over the Tribunal.

"There is something. I made contact with Leo and he wants us to use his avatar to find Cobra. He doesn't care about the consequences, just to find Cobra and stop him from stopping whatever he is trying to resurrecting someone." Raph stated.

Kon looked at Raph and asked, "Did your brother tell you about this person's identity?" Raph shook his head,

"No, our connection got cut off." Donnie jumped up and yelled,

"I know who Cobra is trying to resurrect."

Everyone turned their attention on Donnie.

"Remember the amulet was Medusa's head and in turn, turned Leo to stone. Cobra gave up his humanity so he could use the amulet. Don't you guys get it , Cobra is trying to bring back Medusa so they can turn the world to stone and everyone to stone." Donnie stated.

There was silence in the room. Donnie looked at his father for answers, Raph looked at Leo he knew he had to be strong for their brothers and father, Mikey once again cling to their father's lap wiping the tears away on his father's tear soaked kimono while Splinter rubbing his paw in soothing pattern.

* * *

><p>The sound of clapping startled everyone. Everyone turned their attention to Leo's stone figure. The hooded figure started walking from behind Leo and continued clapping. Everyone sprung up and with their weapons out. The figure removed the hood on its head.<p>

Raph cursed under his breath.

"Cobra" Raph muttered.

"So we meet again turtles. Now I believe you have something of mine." Cobra stated pointing his arm that was covered by the robe he was wearing at the orb with Leo's flame.

Everyone stood in front of Kon.

"You're never gonna get him. We're freeing Leo and then finally ridding ourselves of everything you have done to this family." Raph roared.

"You will not stop me, my followers and I will have the flame and there will be nothing to stop me from standing by my Master's side." Cobra snickered.

"Oh yeah, I don't see your so called followers." Mikey stated.

Cobra broke out in laughter. Cobra closed his eyes and concentrated and said, "You want proof of my army? Well you're gonna wish you hadn't."

Cobra removed his robes; revealing his entire upper torso covered in scales, his arms also had scales that ran all across his arms until it reached his wrist. His lower torso was covered by pants that were loosely tied at the waist by some rope. Cobra raised his arms in the air grasping with both hands the amulet he yelled,

"My comrades hear my call come to my aid so that our Master can once again walk this world and make it our own."

The ground started shaking and cracking all around them. As the ground split arms and hands started to break through the cracks.

"What the hell are they?" Raph yelled.

"Demons of Hades" Kon said.

Inhuman shrieks pierced the air. Everyone covered their ears and watched in horror. The room was filling up quickly with demons of Hades. Every time they looked away, more and more demons rose up from the cracks in the floor.

Cobra grinned as he watched the turtles and the Tribunal fight the endless onslaught. When they took one down two more arrived in its place. Everyone gathered together at the other end of the room, there was no end to this battle.

Looking down at the amulet in his hands Cobra brought the amulet to his face and whispered into it,

"Soon my master, the demons will rid myself of the turtles and I will finally have Leonardo's power to return you to the material world."

* * *

><p><strong>i'm almost on the edge my self here :3<br>**

**no i'm not x3 me and SSH are planing ahead here...just don't flip plz**


End file.
